This Dream of Mine? Shaman King Crack Pairing
by FaustyIX
Summary: Lyserg finds himself with unexpected feelings for Hao and discovers they're returned. What happens when he wakes up from his dream? One shot, WARNING: MATURE YAOI. Don't like, don't read. Also, violence and character death coupled with Lyserg hate. P.S. Tell me if I got the genre's right!


At that point, Lyserg realized that deep, burning hatred towards Hao, was really a deep, burning passion. Hao, being able to read Lyserg's mind, began to smile. Lyserg began to approach Hao, "H-hao..." "Shhh" said Hao as he rested his thumb on Lyserg's lips. Hao then traced Lyserg's lips with his thumb, sending sensations through both of their bodies. Unable to contain his desire any longer, the Shaman King started to kiss Lyserg's soft neck. Nn- Hao," moaned Lyserg, blushing. Hao continued to trace down Lyserg's neck with his lips. Lyserg let out a small moan as soon as the shaman bit down. Lyserg wrapped his arms around Hao's neck, tangling his hands in the long, brown hair.

Loving the feel of Lyserg's hands in his hair, Hao let off a sigh of pleasure. Sensing the passion growing ever deeper, the green haired shaman whispered in his lover's ear, 'More... I want more...'. Without saying anything more, Hao willingly obeyed by unbuttoning Lyserg's shirt with his mouth, licking the bare flesh underneath as he went. Lyserg moaned out of pleasure. He felt his face getting hot. But, he wanted more, he craved more. He began to pull off Hao's poncho and was faced with the shaman king's toned, glistening body.

Lyserg traced Hao's shoulders with his fingers. Lyserg heard a satisfactory moan from the shaman. Lyserg could barely keep his eyes open, his body full of pleasure. Lyserg was no longer content with just kissing and touching, he wanted more pleasure. So much pleasure he would scream out. He slowly moved his fingers from Hao's shoulders, making the shaman king shudder with excitement, to his belts and undid them. He then whipped one and gave his lover an all knowing look.  
Hao felt himself drooling when he knew what Lyserg meant and very quickly, he undid another one of his belt. 'I hope you're ready for this,' he said sensually before whipping his belt against Lyserg's naked chest. Lyserg moaned, wincing in pain. It hurt so good. He began to push down the dominate shamans pants, "accidentally" brushing his thumbs against the bulge that was under Hao's underwear. Hao gave a small moan of pleasure and smashed his lips against Lyserg's while simultaneously taking of the green-haired shaman's pants. Hao licked Lyserg's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lyserg granted it and soon there was another tongue in his mouth. Lyserg moaned while Hao explored his mouth.

Having Hao's massage Lyserg's mouth with his tongue was giving the green haired shaman a tremendous feeling of pleasure. This piece of heaven made him speechless. Unaware, Hao continued to explore every conture of Lyserg's mouth. Suddenly he was interrupted by a sensation against his thigh. The shaman king, while still giving Lyserg's mouth a working, looked down to see what it was. The green haired shaman had been feeling a little too pleasurable. Knowing he had been spotted, Lyserg backed away, feeling embarassed. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, "It's because you're so hot and-"  
"Shh..." Hao said lovingly, "It's okay... I understand perfectly...". He walked to Lyserg and proceeded to kiss him, only this time the shaman king's hand was working the contures between Lyserg's legs.

. Lyserg moaned with pleasure. The gentle caress of Hao's fingers on his dick was almost unbearable. "H-hao, I'm gonna..." began the shaman. Hao simply replied, "Don't think we're done yet." Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, under Hao. The Shaman King began tugging on Lyserg's pants, pulling them off.  
Soon enough, Lyserg was completely naked. He watched curiously as Hao began to move toward his feet and cried out in ecstasy when the shaman king's mouth encased his gentleman region. He could feel every movement that Hao made with his tongue, it curving around his tip, going down the shaft. As Hao continued his pursuit, all Lyserg could think about was how happy he was. Years of hating the guy who killed his parents had left a desire for revenge but the revenge he thought he sought after was in fact desire, a deep and lustful desire. The green haired was in bliss but he felt something was missing, something he yearned to do.  
"Hao..." he said, his voice over run with pleasure.  
Hao looked up, wiping white liquid from his mouth. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"No... It's just..." Lyserg looked away, blushing a dark shade of red.  
"Don't be shy. Just say it."  
"But I can't..." Suddenly taken over by a sudden confidence, Lyserg sat up and began kissing Hao then licking from his mouth to his ear. "I want to be inside you..." He whispered sexually. Hao gasped with desire just before the green haired shaman started nibble on his ear. From here Lyserg licked down Hao's left arm all the while pulling off Hao's underwear and casting them aside. He then threw Hao onto his stomach, leaving his naked arse exposed to Lyserg's member. In one swift notion, he inserted his dick into Hao's rear end. The shaman king winced at the pain as Lyserg went in without any lube, but the feeling was short lived as both of them were in a world of pure ecstasy.  
"Hao..." Lyserg said as he continued penertrating, "I love you! I always have!"  
Hao looked over his shoulder lovingly and replied, "I love you too." Both shamans cried out as they met their climax, Hao releasing all over the floor.

At that moment Lyserg awoke, finding himself in a puddle of who knows what. Lyserg could feel remnants of fake pleasure drifting away. He looked towards the full moon, contemplating his dream. Could his feelings towards Hao really be... that? The green-haired shaman pondered that thought for a minute, however he never got to a conclusion because at that moment, Hao appeared in his window frame. "That was quite some dream you had," said the Shaman King with a smirk.  
"Hao!" exclaimed Lyserg, having mixed feelings. Lyserg's body began to tremble as the object of his revenge came closer and closer. Hao slammed his left hand on the right beside Lyserg's head and brought his face close, still smirking. Their noses were almost touching when Hao said, "Don't ever have gay fantasies of me, bitch." Hao smiled evilly as he smacked the green-haired shaman to the floor. Lyserg cried out in pain, the sound grinding on Hao's ears. "DON'T MAKE THAT NOISE!" yelled the Shaman King as the room came ablaze. Lyserg screamed as his left arm caught fire, the smell of burning flesh nauseating. Hao began to laugh insanely while his quarry screamed. The rest of the X-Laws burst in to see their newest member completely engulfed in flames. As Hao was about to jump out the window he said,"Like father, like son," and then laughed before escaping into the once peaceful night.

**Author's note:** First actual story posted! I'm going to take down "That Fateful Day" since I haven't added to it in forever and I have no idea where it's going. Okay, so I wrote around half of this, the other half written by my friend! We wrote it on MSN together~ Originally posted on my deviantArt, under the name "When Conversations Go Weird". I have another Shaman King yaoi up on their, its RenxHoroHoro for those who like it. I don't like it personally, I only like YuGiOh yaoi. THEIFSHIPPING FTW Yeah, so who likes the ending? I do! Dead Lyserg, mwuhaha :D Yeah, I really dislike Lyserg Diethel. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this ohn hon hon hon! I'm working on another fan fiction called "Becoming Insane" though I'm still stuck on the first chapter! . AU YuGiOh fanfic based on roleplays ryoubakura98 and I do on Facebook. AtemXMariku in a mental hospital!


End file.
